User blog:TheToughGuy/T.U.S.S. - Fight Or Die: Part 3
The Final Test Both Clayton and Pete got together weapons that they know would be effective against the small horde of zombies awaiting outside their dorm. They got together Spud Guns, Bottle-Rocket Guns, fire crackers, and just for Pete, a wooden plank for Pete to use since he didn't have a baseball bat of his own. Now with weapons to use against the undead, Clayton goes into the common room and warns the others of the invading zombies in their front yard. "Pete and I will go and handle the zombies", Clayton tells the group. "You guys stay in here and keep quiet. We don't know if the herd is able to break through the front doors, but we could always close these doors to the room just for safe messures". "Russell and I can go out there too to help you", Zoe offers. Russell then says outloud, "Russell wants revenge for his friends". "Just make sure that everyone here is safe and sound", Clayton tells the duo. "You got it", she complies. Clayton then went to one of the windows and opened it up. "Front door is blocked. We'll go out the back", he says as he climbs out the window and onto the dumspter. Soon after, Pete followed him out as well. "If things go sour, we will climb back onto this dumpster and back into the dorm", Clayton tells Zoe, who was still inside the window. "We'll keep the window open for you. And once the crowd in here is quiet, we'll come out and help you two", Zoe tells him. "Roger that", Clayton says before him and Pete went around the next corner to the courtyard. There was three zombies around the next corner to the front of the dorm, so now would be a perfect time to toss a fire cracker out to dispose of them. "I never handled a fire cracker before", Pete says outloud. "You know how to throw?" Clayton asks him. Pete took out a fire cracker, lit up a match, ignited the fuse and then tossed the explosive at the three zombies. The fire cracker exploded and dropped the three zombies to the ground. The duo then raced out from around the corner and wacked the zombies dead before they could get back on their feet. The other zombies in the courtyard then notices the duo and starts slowly approaching them. "Spud Guns out", Clayton orders. Both of them then pull out their Spud Guns and start shooting the zombies as they got closer to them. While Clayton reloaded a new can into his gun, he notices how well Pete is doing. Taking them all down with headshots. He got back into the action and brought down all the zombies as well. By that time, they were out of potatoes. "Is that it? Is it over?" Pete asks Clayton. It was just then that Clayton went to check if the path to the Girls' Dorm was clear or not. But when he went to the arch to look down the path, there was more zombies coming around the corner. One of them grabbed Clayton by the shirt and tried to bite him, but Pete then slammed his wooden plank right into the zombie's head, smashing it's jaw into pieces. Once Clayton pushed the zombie into the wall and slammed Shelly into it's head, that's when he noticed that there must have been at least twenty to thirty zombies. "Where are they coming from?" Pete asks outloud. "Doesn't matter. Toss some fire crackers", Clayton tells him. They both then started lighting some fire crackers and tossing them into the crowd of zombies. Each one blowing up in the horde of zombies. From the looks of it, only two or three zombies got hit and went down. That still left plenty of zombies to kill with melee bodies. "We're going to need some help", Clayton says outloud. The duo then backed away from the horde and started heading back into the alleyway. Once they got to the window, Zoe, who was still by the window, asks them, "What's going on out there?" "There's a shitload of zombies heading our way right now. We don't know where they came from, but they're coming towards us", Clayton tells her. "Clayton", Pete says as a few of the zombies started swarming around the corner. As one of the fat chargers got close them, Pete swung his plank at the zombie's knees, causing it to collapse onto it's stomach. He immediately swung his plank at it's head, killing it before having to rush away from the horde that was now just inches from the two of them. The both of them ran out of the alleyway and back into the courtyard. "SHIT, WHAT DO WE DO?" Pete yells outloud. "We're going to have to fight them off", Clayton tells him. "We can't lead them away. Who knows what else kind of danger we might come across". Just as Clayton finished what he was saying, the horde came back around the corner and started flooding the courtyard again. At that time, both Zoe and Russell rushed out of the other side of the building with more cans of potatoes as well as guns and melee weapons of their own. "You two do realize that we're most likely going to die, right?" Clayton asks them as he and Pete reloaded their Spud Guns. "Either way, we're going to take as many of them down as we can", Zoe tells him. Just as the zombies range, the four of them opened fired onto the horde. The group shot as many potatoes at their heads as they could, but as they were frantic they didn't get as many head shots as they thought they would. Once they were all out of ammo for the Spud Gun, Russell then charged at the herd with his plank in hand. "Crush, kill, DESTROY", he yells as he smashes some of their heads in with the plank. Even though the zombies had the numbers, Russell had the strength and was able to withhold the hungry monsters. Just to defend their friend who was smack-down in the middle of the horde, the other three rushed in and started swinging their melee weapons at any zombie that was in their range. It lasted for a few minutes. With every swing to the head that they made, blood spattered all over them. Desperation turned into confidence and very soon, the horde was down to just a few zombies. Pete smashed one of them in the head and then quickly turned around and smashed the other one in the head. Just as there was one zombie left, Russell grabbed it by the shirt it was wearing, picked it up in the air over his head, and then slammed it down head-first onto the concrete ground. Once the zombie was dead, Russell started beating his chest in celebration for their victory. After taking a few good deep breaths after fighting a large horde like that, they started looking over the bodies, making sure that they were dead. When Clayton put his foot down next to an unsuspecting body, it came back to life and tried to take a chunk out of his leg. However, Pete was there and he stomped on the zombie's head a few times, effectively killing the monster. "Well, how did I do?" Pete then asks Clayton. "Well, considering that you held your own with some allies against an entie horde and lived to tell the tale, I say pretty damn good. Considered this test pass", Clayton says jokingly. The two of them then went to the front steps of the Boys' Dorm and sat down to take a breath. "I'm glad that I passed", Pete says half-serious. "No matter what, think of it as one huge test. It's survival of the fittest. Only the strong survive, and you survived", Clayton tells him. "Kill or be killed", Pete then adds. "Fight or die", Clayton tells him. Category:Blog posts